Cries of the Wolf
by LegalanGreenleaf
Summary: During the Marauder's fifth year, Sirius and Remus grow into more than just friends. SLASH: SBRL No likey, no readie


Cries of the Wolf 

HP fan-fic by LegalanGreenleaf

Disclaimer: **Legalan's Disclaimer kiwi bird 'Bert'**  Tweety tweet tweet tweetish tweet!  Translation: Don't own, 'em, dangit!

Summary: Remus and Sirius' friendship grows into much more.  Remus/Sirius, and if you don't like slash, leave now and never come back, 'cause as long as fan-fics exist, there will always be slash.  Other than that, I have no clue where this is going; just letting the rays of the full moon lead me wherever they wish.

A/N Remus 'craves' chocolate before and after the full moon.  I don't know why, most likely because it's a comfort food, and he _needs _comfort before and after the full moon…  If you don't know he's a werewolf by now, doom on you!

*****

Remus Lupin stared out the Gryffindor boys' dormitory window at the sunset.  The 15-year-old's thin body was silhouetted against the backdrop of a blood red sky.  It would be his first full moon since term began at Hogwarts, and Sirius had promised a romp through the Forest he mused, pushing a strand of grayish-brown hair from his eyes.

The soft click of the door closing was enough to cause Remus to turn around and face his long time friend, Sirius Black (Padfoot).  "Moony," the black haired boy began, "_she1_ comes out any minute now, we'd better go before, you know…"  Remus nodded, shucking the school robe; instead, he wore jeans and a loose shirt.

Grinning, he said, "Let's go," before exiting the circular room.

*****

          As usual, he felt strangely detached from his body.  Even though it was he running through the trees, tumbling in the dirt and play-fighting with Padfoot, he still felt as though he were watching, rather than participating in the events of the full moon.  Standing up, he shook himself free of leaves, and sniffed the air hungrily.  Somewhere nearby, two figures sat huddled in a tree.

          "Think *wheeze* we lost *gasp* them?"  The taller of the two asked.  She had pointed ears that stuck out from under her black newsboy hat.

          "Don't know," the other panted.  Before another word could be said, they heard a snarl from below, and managed to duck against the tree in time to miss being mauled by a large wolf.  "TOLD YOU THERE WERE WEREWOLVES HERE!"  She shouted at her friend.

          Sirius bounded over and grabbed Remus by the scruff of his neck.  Howling his pain and anger, Remus whirled around, and attempted to throw the other off.  He merely dug his teeth deeper, refusing to let go, even as a slight trickle of blood began to show in the fur of his best friend.  After a few moments of struggle, the dog growled a slight warning before letting go.

*****

          The next morning, the two walked into the dorm where James and Peter sat, waiting for news.  Remus flopped face-first onto his bed and mumbled something like 'ask him' into the pillow. 

Sirius sat down a little slower, and began to tell what had happened.  "- Then these two idiots were just sitting in one of the old oaks.  Remey, here, not being able to control himself, leapt at them and scared the living daylights from them.  Needless to say, it was a _long_ night."

Sometime during his recount of that night's adventures, he had wandered over to Remus' bed.  As the other two nodded, he gently parted Remus' hair.  On the way in, they had stopped by the kitchens to grab some hot water; he now reached for the towel that had been soaking in it, and started to wash the blood away from his friend's neck where he'd bitten him.

His only acknowledgment from Remus was a slight turn of the head and a raised eyebrow.  James and Peter looked at them, each other, nodded, and left the room for class.  Officially, Sirius was the only one of the Marauders allowed to skip class after the full moon with Remus.

Sighing, Remus muttered into the pillow, "Padfoot, you understand that I can't control myself during the full moon.  Why were those girls even outside; Madame Pomfrey usually keeps everyone but the four of us locked inside…" His eyes fluttered closed and his thoughts trailed off as Sirius began to massage his back muscles, the tension building in them since the near-disaster in the forest leaving.

Feeling an itch in his middle back, he reached one hand to drive it away, only to feel the warmth of Sirius' hand under his.  Turning over slightly, he looked at the other boy, a look of slow recognition crossing his visage.  As contact was made between their eyes, Sirius licked his lips, which curled into a forced smirk.  Pushing himself fully up, Remus let his feet dangle off the bed, tangling in the curtains.

"Thank you," he muttered, crossing his legs and turning to his friend, "I know I don't tell you that nearly often enough."  There was no verbal response from Sirius, instead, his hand rested lightly on Remus' knee, and he smiled warmly at him.

"What are friends for?" he replied.  Remus turned to make a witty retort to that statement, but at seeing the dazzling smile on his friend's lips, quickly shut up.  His heart rate quickened, and he felt as though without his skeleton, he would melt onto the floor.

Sirius saw Remus avert his gaze and muttered, "There are a lot of things I could say right now," he paused, "but I do not think that any of them are what you want to hear."

"It's better to regret something you've done than what you haven't."  Remus' voice came in a low whisper as he found himself leaning forward.  Sirius brushed a hand across his cheek, memorizing every contour of his thin face.

"And what of love without trust?" he queried, gently rubbing his thumb along Remus' skin.

"Better than no love at all.  For the time we've been friends, I have always trusted you," he closed his eyes, leaning even closer to the black-haired-boy, and gently running his lips over Sirius' own.  As he pulled back, his eyes slowly opened and he murmured, "I still do."

_1_ Remus and the others refer to the moon as 'she'.__

A/n That is the first chapter of Cries of the Wolf!  Hope you enjoyed it.  Even if you didn't, review!  Hell, even flames are appreciated right now!  My Balrog needs some more kick to his fire.  : D

LegalanGreenleaf


End file.
